


Laughing gas

by Vlindervin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nico is on laughing gas, blame Leo, solangelo, the whole gang is there, will has to take of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindervin/pseuds/Vlindervin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on tumblr was: Nico on laughing gas, Will making sure he doesn't do anything stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing gas

**Author's Note:**

> If someone comes up with a better title, that would be great. This one sucks.  
> Enjoy!

Will was sitting at the Apollo table talking to one of his siblings, when Nico dropped himself on his lap and pressed their lips together forcefully. Will made a surprised noise at the back of his throat and steadied himself by putting one hand on the table and one hand on Nico’s hip, pulling him closer and holding him still.

He faintly heard campers around them laughing or whistling, but was too preoccupied by the dark-haired boy currently kissing him like there was no tomorrow. This was not a normal occurrence. It was far from normal. Nico did not do public displays of affection. The most Will ever got out of him was a peck on the lips that barely lasted long enough for them to actually feel anything. But he respected Nico’s choice and if PDA made him uncomfortable, then the last thing Will wanted to do was force him.

A little voice at the back of his mind told him he should probably pull back and find out what had gotten into his boyfriend, but for some reason the feeling of Nico made everything around him unclear. He didn’t hear his sibling make gagging noises, or the voice in his head. Just the feeling of his lips moving against Nico’s soft ones. And Nico wasn’t attempting to pull back either.

The thing that finally got Will out of his trance, was a tap on the shoulder and someone clearing their throat behind him. For some reason those two things snapped him out of it and made him pull back. Nico made a complaining noise and when Will looked at him he looked completely at ease and not at all embarrassed. His lips were swollen and his hair was a mess after Will had run his hands through it.

Will probably didn’t look as collected. He awkwardly looked around and felt his cheeks go red at the amused expression of the people around him. He smiled shyly. He suddenly remembered the tap on his shoulder and turned his head, only to find Leo standing next to him and looking down at them. For some reason he had a guilty look in his eyes. Will wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out why.

On his lap, Nico was currently touching Will’s hair and giggling like a ten-year old after rubbing it on his cheek. He was not acting like himself. At all.

Will quickly made the connection between Leo’s bashful smile and Nico’s weird behaviour and shot Leo a look arguably as scary as Nico’s could be.

‘What have you done to my boyfriend?’

Everyone around had gone quiet and was watching the show in front of them unfold attentively. Leo scratched his neck and looked at the ground before looking up at Will, avoiding his eyes.

‘Well, it’s to say I – um – the thing is —‘ ‘Valdez!’, Will warned him, his voice lower than usual. Not many people got to see this side of Will as he usually was too nice, but he could be really intimidating.

Leo took a deep breath and said at incredible speed: ‘IdidanexperimentandsomelaughingasgotfreeandNicoaccidentelyinhaledsome. I’m sorry, please don’t kill me. I’m too young and awesome to die.’, and he proceeded to run away backwards to make sure Will wasn’t following him, and stumbled once or twice doing so.

Will had a strong urge to go after Leo, but he couldn’t leave Nico alone so he groaned and stayed where he was. As a healer he was well aware of the effect laughing gas could have on people. He turned his head to see what Nico was up to. The boy in question seemed to be interrogating Austin on the various ways to use the bow and arrow, a grin plastered on his face.

‘I’m not very good at archery, I mean I can like, decently shoot an arrow the normal way. But like, can you do it backwards or, or like sideways. That’d be so cool.’, he grinned. ‘I’d ask Will, but he’s really bad at archery, almost worse than me even. But it’s adorable, sometimes he shoots an arrow and it goes the opposite direction than he intends, but – ‘

‘Okay!’ Will got up and took Nico’s hand, pulling him with him. ‘That will do for now. I doubt Austin in very interested in all that.’

‘Oh, I don’t mind hearing all about your bad archery skills, Will. As a matter of fact, I find it quite entertaining.’, said Austin, amused. Will shot him a glare. That’s all he seemed to be doing to today.

‘See, Will, why do you always have to ruin my fun.’, Nico complained, Austin burst out laughing, Will sighed.

He was going to fucking _murder_ Leo.

The rest of the day was one of the weirdest of Will’s life. Nico got overenthusiastic about everything. Literally everything. He also had the attention span of a toddler. He wanted to do so many things, but got bored with it after five minutes. He wanted to swim in the lake, he wanted to learn archery, he wanted to pluck strawberries, and Will just wanted Nico back.

Although he had to say he didn’t particularly hate being showered in compliments, even if they were definitely weird. Nico told him he liked the way his eyes glistened in the sun, and that he liked it when Will talked about ‘doctor-y stuff’ (Nico always complained about that in his normal state) because he liked how Will got passionate about things, and that he liked it when Will kissed his neck.

It was also one of the most exhausting days of his life (that wasn’t true, obviously. He survived two wars, Will just enjoyed being dramatic). Nico kept doing stupid things, like trying to shave of his eyebrow, just to see how it looked and because the Mona Lisa didn’t have eyebrows and that he wanted to look like her for whatever reason Will didn’t know.

Then he tried to climb the Big House to see what the view was from the roof, but he kept slipping and he almost fell off. Fortunately, Will caught him before he broke a leg or something. Nico kissed him and exclaimed: ‘You’re my hero!’, before erupting in giggles again. Will had to admit he looked adorable doing so, and couldn’t help but smile whenever he did.

When it was time for lunch and they had to meet their friends, Nico jumped on Will’s back and pretended his hair were reins and ordered him to go faster.

They arrived at the lake where they usually ate their lunch, Nico jumping off Will’s back and running towards the rest, Will out of breath and walking up to them slowly and panting. Annabeth was leaning against Percy’s shoulder, Jason had his head on Piper’s lap while she stroked his hair. Leo was explaining something to Calypso, Lou Ellen and Cecil, but dropped his hands that were formerly making grand gestures when he saw Will arrive.

Will huffed. ‘Relax, Leo, I’m not going to kill you.’, he sat down next to Nico who already sat down next to Percy. ‘But I’m still pissed at you, so don’t provoke me or else I might.’

‘What happened?’, Annabeth asked. Honestly, Will was surprised they didn’t already know, with how fast things got around camp.

‘Someone’, Will looked at Leo, making it clear he was talking about him. ‘accidently drugged Nico.’

‘You _drugged_ him?’, Calypso exclaimed, shooting him an angry look.

‘Not on purpose!’, he defended himself, his voice higher than usual. Percy wasn’t the only one intimidated by his girlfriend. ‘It was working on something and some laughing gas came free. It didn’t force him to inhale it, it was an accident!’

That seemed to calm Calypso down. At least to a certain degree. Their gaze all shifted to Nico who was bopping Percy’s nose and laughing at him. Percy was looking at his friends, his eyes saying ‘help me’, but no one made an attempt at stopping Nico.

‘Do you know why I liked you?’, Nico asked Percy. ‘Um, no, not really.’, Percy asked, suddenly interested.

‘Because you were kind of like a pirate.’, he whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear. It wasn’t exactly what they expected and all laughed at Percy’s surprised face. ‘And you were also really hot.’ But before Percy could answer, Nico added. ‘But, you’re not my type, because Will is my type.’

He turned to Will and rested his head on his shoulder, looking up at him. ‘Can you dress up as a pirate, Will?’

Will let out a nervous laugh. ‘Maybe for Halloween I could.’

Nico’s eyes got wide and he suddenly started whispering everything he would do to Will if that ever happened. Thank the gods he actually whispered it this time, only loud enough for Will to hear. Will’s face burned, and he desperately tried to keep it down, but he didn’t succeed. Nico looked at him and burst out laughing hysterically.

‘You – you look a tomato!’, he wheezed. ‘If a tomato had blonde hair.’, At that he laughed even harder. ‘Can you imagine a tomato with blond hair?’

He actually laughed at that for almost half an hour, lying on the ground clutching his stomach, tears rolling down his face.

After a while he put his head on Will’s lap and fell asleep. Will begged the others to keep it down and gently swooped the smaller boy into his arms with ease and brought him to his cabin. He softly put him down on the bed, careful not to wake him. He looked down at his boyfriend for a moment, enjoying how at peace he looked. After kissing him on his forehead, he left the cabin and prayed to the gods that when Nico woke he would be himself again. He did think he’d survive another day like that.

 

It seemed as if Will’s prayers got answered, because the next day Nico looked completely normal.

‘Please tell me why I can’t remember anything from yesterday.’, were the first words that came out of his mouth when he opened the door for Will in the morning.

‘Good morning, Sunshine.’ Nico grumbled something in return that Will did not understand.

‘All I remember is going to help Leo with something and then nothing.’

‘You inhaled laughing gas.’ A look of horror fell onto Nico’s face.

‘Please, tell me I feel asleep after that.’

Will hesitated and smirked before answering. ‘Well… you didn’t.’

Nico hid his face in his hands.

‘You kissed me in front of the whole camp and compared Percy to a pirate.’

Nico groaned.

‘You also acted like a five year old and did a lot of stupid things.’

He proceeded to retell everything that happened. The more Will talked, the more Nico looked absolutely horrified.

‘You also’, Will scratched his neck. ‘told me everything you’d do to me if I dressed up as a pirate, which I have to say, was kind of hot.’, he finished, smiling shyly at Nico’s red face.

‘I’m going to kill Leo.’, Nico finally said, with a frighteningly calm voice. He walked to their usual table, with Will following him. Their friends were all their, expect for Leo.

Percy opened his mouth to say something, but Nico was first. ‘If any of you even mention what happened yesterday, know that I will silence you forever.’ He glared at them, and even though Nico wasn’t feared by everyone anymore, he could obviously still be extremely intimidating when he wanted to.

‘Now, excuse me, I have to go find Valdez.’ And with that he turned around and marched off determined.

 _Poor Leo_ , Will thought. Well, he didn’t actually feel _that_ bad for him.

**Author's Note:**

> And I made myself sad thinking of younger Nico...  
> I know nothing about laughing gas, so sorry if some things are inaccurate. (Edit: apparently I got a lot wrong, so sorry. I hope it doesn't bother you too much:))  
> Thanks for reading. If you want to request something, my Tumblr is Vlindervin7
> 
> Love,  
> Jasmine


End file.
